


Plus Three

by mayle



Series: Then There Were Six [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayle/pseuds/mayle
Summary: Gavin Free lives fast, supplementing thrills for happiness. As his enemies catch up, he finds himself going to Fake AH for help.Trigger warning: Alcohol/drug abuse





	1. Chapter 1

Gavin groaned and arched his back. He kept his phone hidden by his chest as he scrolled through twitter. The less than impressive dick behind him said stupid, boring things. Gavin puffed out sighs and moans at the right time while totally not stalking his ex’s twitter. _Ugh, he looks happy._He paused on the newest selfie. He got a new haircut. It suited him, but then everything suited him. He was so handsome. He looked tanned and relaxed, probably on vacation. _Cunt. _

Micro finished finally and collapsed on him. Gavin was easily squashed by his large frame. _Fatty._ He wiggled his way out from under him and rolled to his feet. He looked at the man whose breath was deep and his eyes closed. _Ugh, he’s asleep already? What a loser. _Where were his clothes? Gavin spotted them discarded near the door. _Ah. Wallet? Let’s see...five hundred cash, ID, cards. Phone?_ Gavin woke it up and his face twisted in disgust. His lock screen was with a woman, clearly a significant other. What a pig this man was. Who was paying him to kill this man? Probably her. 

He rolled his eyes and dumped the phone and wallet on his own clothes as he retrieved the gun from the nightstand. _Men. Ugh._ He leveled his gun at the back of his head. _Gross._ Two silenced shots hit his skull and Gavin’s face turned up in a smirk. His hand began to lower and he puffed out a sigh. 

This is when the shit hit the fan. Thankfully not literally. Suddenly a group of very odd individuals burst in the room looking absolutely wild. _Short, glasses, cute. Tall, broad, mask. Average, mustache, handsome. Slender, redhead, gorgeous._ Gavin stared at them, utterly baffled.

“Fuckin oww!!” The cute one grumbled, clutching at his side, “Nice going, Geoff, you fucking dickbag!”

“It’s not my fault!” The handsome one hissed, “How the fuck would-“

The one in the mask had noticed Gavin and elbowed the other abruptly. The four turned to look at him in surprise. Gavin, just as bewildered, gaped at the intruders.

“Uhh, oops,” the cute one said, “I think this room is occupied.”

“What room number is this?” The handsome one asked.

“534,” Gavin answered, though he wasn’t sure why he responded so easily.

“Michael, you lead us in the wrong fucking room!”

Handsome was grinding his knuckles in Cute’s scalp and Cute was batting him away as they started bickering. Gavin just stared. They looked like a circus side show. Then again, he probably looked just as bad. Naked, gun in hand, standing over another naked man that he’d obviously just shot. 

“Shit, get down!” Gorgeous hissed, closest to the door.

Gavin hit the deck without hesitation and rolled towards his clothes. It was time to leave, he decided. Before he even got his pants on, there was a loud pounding on the door. He yanked the fabric up his hips and leaned around the bed.

“What the fuck??” He mouthed at them.

“Get the fucking door!” Cute mouthed back.

He rolled his eyes and got to his feet. _Yes, help the freak show so I can fucking leave._ They all rolled out of the way of the door as the person pounded on the door again. Gavin ripped it open, glaring at the person.

“Oi!” He squawked, “You fuckin’ mind??”

The man took in his mostly naked body, his flushed face, and tousled hair. He sputtered an apology and moved on. Gavin slammed the door, but waited until he couldn’t hear footsteps. He whirled on the four assholes with a death glare. They were all holding in laughter and Gavin wished he could shoot them all dead. He rolled his eyes and gathered his clothes. He ignored them as they bustled about doing whatever the fuck freaks do and just pulled his clothes on. He opened Facebook on his phone as he pulled his shoes on. He flipped through, was anyone partying? He wanted to get fucked up.

“Hey, kid,” Handsome called to him, “Take this.”

He tossed him a piece of jewelry that landed in his lap. A watch? He picked it up and turned it carefully in the light. His fingers fluttered all around it.

“Perpetual calendar. Pink gold. Overseas. Vacheron Constantin.” 

“You know it?” One of them asked incredulously, Gavin didn’t look up to check.

“Can’t everyone recognize a good perpetual?” He mumbled, carefully turning it over in his hands, “It’s on the low end, but still very nice.”

He looked up suddenly looked up at them with wide eyes.

“You guys wanna burst in again?” He asked.

They all laughed, even the masked one chuckled. 

“Sorry to disappoint,” Handsome said, “But there’s no time for a round two. We have to scram. Thanks for your help though!”

He waved as they all made for the door except for Cute who hung back a second. He pushed paper into Gavin’s hand and leaned in close to his ear.

“Shoot me a text sometime, handsome.”

He pulled away, waving a bloody hand at him before following after the others. Gavin sat there frozen for too long, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. He looked at the watch and the scrap of paper. He nearly physically jumped when he realized it was a receipt from his wallet. A devilish smiley face winked at him next to a string of numbers only attributed to “M”. Gavin eventually slipped on the watch and clasped it. _Loose._ Just like most jewelry on Gavin’s lanky form. 

_And your asshole,_ his inner voice reminded him.

“Shut it.”

He turned back to his phone. He needed more Los Santos friends to get fucked up with. He sighed, staring at the floor for a moment. He needed booze, drugs, or more people to shoot, he was starting to slow down. He needed something to rush into quickly.

”Cause I got friends in low places, where the whiskey drowns-“

Gavin cut off the ringtone by answering the call.

”How do you always know when to call?” He joked.

”It’s like spider sense,” Dan returned, “I feel my boy in need. What need have you today Good Sir Free?”

”Probably a double barrel,” Gave muttered, “But I’ll settle for ecstasy and vodka.”

”You’re a dangerous man, Gavin Free.”

”Ha! Don’t I know it.”


	2. Chapter 2

The shaker twirled expertly in Gavin’s hand. He knew he wasn’t good at most things. He was clumsy, awkward, lanky as hell. But he knew how to fuck and get fucked up. He poured the blue drink in the glass and dropped in the umbrella with a flourish. 

His target was utterly hooked, clapping stupidly as he finished. Gavin batted his eyelashes, insisting the man was just being kind. The man sipped at the drink and nodded appreciatively. He grinned, insisting it was the best he’d ever tasted. _Bullseye._ Gavin shyly giggled, hiding his proud smirk. He reached forward and their fingers brushed. He bashfully looked away, but kept his fingers there a moment. He peeked at the man. _Bingo._ Gavin leaned forward, whispering that he had a break and to meet him out back. The man was nodding and grinning eagerly.

In the alleyway, the man was very grabby. _Gross._ He tasted like the expensive alcohol Gavin had poured down his gullet. _Gross._ But he was rich, so Gavin slid his hand down his arm to his wrist. It was scary to Gavin how easy it was to take the watch off the guy. He worried someone would do the same to him. But he was pretty good, so probably not. 

He hands crawled over the man’s hips. _Back pockets. No wallet??_ He couldn’t feel one in the front where their pelvises were mashing together. He opened his eyes to look at the shirt for a pocket. _Nope._ The guy didn’t seem to have a phone either. _Odd._ Gavin brushed over the back pockets to make sure he hadn’t missed something. No wallet, but there was paper? _Cash,_ he recognized as his fingers pulled it free. He reached up to tap his watch which beeped like an alarm, startling them to break apart. 

“Ah, shit,” Gavin whispered, “I...have to go back...”

He looked nervous and hesitant, vaguely tugging on the man’s shirt. 

“And I work all night,” he groaned, “Um, here!”

He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and a pen. He scribbled out his “number” and passed it to the man. The man pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. _Gross._ Gavin walked away, sure to give him a little wave as he reentered the employee door. _Gross. _

He whipped out the cash. Fifty bucks, not bad, but...he didn’t have a wallet?? How’d he get in the club? He unfolded the bill as though it might provide answers and was shocked when it did. In the form of a devilish smiley face that winked up at him.

_Too slow, handsome! -M_

Gavin’s face got warm. He grinned, feeling giddy. Was this his way of...flirting? Gavin pressed the bill to his face, trying to hide how excited he was. _Get it together!_ He pulled away the bill, but his smile only dimmed a bit. There was no way in hell he was spending it. He pulled the watch from his pocket. At least it wasn’t totally worthless. He glanced over it and paled. This was not the watch he’d gotten a glimpse at. _Another perpetual._ Gavin’s mind raced. M had to have pocketed the original one that was probably only good for a little cash and replaced it with this one.  _18-carat gold. Royal Oak. Holy shit! This is-_

“Audemars Piguet’s Royal Oak Perpetual Calendar!” He gasped.

How the hell did M know this was one of his favorites?? Also the watch was 100k! What the fuck?? Gavin’s mind was fuzzy and his face was pink. Was this...a gift? Did wearing it mean...something?? He looked back to the bill and flipped it over.

_I hope you like the gift. I spent a lot of time looking for the perfect one. XOXO -M_

Gavin’s heart pounded in his chest. He was definitely flirting with him! A million thoughts were swarming in his mind. Should he accept the gift? Would M even know if he did wear it? How the hell had this guy afforded this watch?? Was this a sugar daddy thing?? Was Gavin gonna have to blow him in return for accepting? Did Gavin want to blow him?? If he did...would he leave? Did Gavin want him to stay? Could he get him to stay? He’d already...lost so many times. 

“Gav, you alright, mate?”

Dan’s voice startled him from his thoughts.

“What? Of course!”

Dan frowned, stepping closer.

“You’re crying.”

Gavin nearly jumped in surprise. _I am?_ He touched his cheek, which was wet with tears.

“Who’s fuckin with you?” Dan demanded, wrapping his arms around him, “I’ll kill em.”

Gavin didn’t know. Who was fucking with him? Why had he started crying? He shoved M’s presents in his pockets and squeezed his arms around Dan. Why was he still crying?

~~~

“Alright, were gonna have boots on the ground in a few hours. By this time, the place should be clear of civilians. However, if there are any others inside, you are to use standard protocol. If anyone refuses to comply, you’re authorized to use force. Except for Golden Boy. We need him alive at all costs. Your asses will be on the line if he dies.”

“Sir, if we can’t stop him without killing him, should we let him escape?”

“If it comes to that, yes. But shots to the limbs, tasers, mace, or melee are all allowed. If he gets roughed up, that’s alright, as long as he’s still alive. But we need him captured at all costs, so try your damnedest to take him down. Any more questions?”

“No, sir!”


	3. Chapter 3

_Men. _

Gavin’s face curled into a look of disgust. He swung the bat in his hand viciously, smashing through the glass, sending its shards across the club. 

_Take. _

The bat flew through the second glass.

_Take. _

A third glass erupted into shards.

_Take! _

The fourth flew in a shower of vicious glass.

_And then! _

A fifth was destroyed.

_They leave you! _

A sixth. 

_With an ass! _

Seventh.

_That can’t POSSIBLY! _

Eighth, ninth.

_Be filled! _

Tenth.

_By anyone! _

Eleventh.

”Else!” Gavin growled as he lifted the bat again.

He wavered, the twelfth glass still standing. He wobbled, eyes blurry as he dropped to the floor. The bat fell from his loose grip, clanked as it hit the floor, and rolled in an arc he followed with his tear filled eyes. Maybe if he shoved the wide end in his tail pipe he wouldn’t feel so fucking empty. 

He stared at the glass shards all around him. He thought smashing things was supposed to make you feel better. He turned and slumped against the bar. He sighed as he pulled a fag out and lit it. He didn’t feel better. Now he just had a mess to clean up. A mess other than his own life and emotions. His phone dinged with a text message. Dan no doubt. He’d probably seen the engagement post on Facebook. 

What kind of whiny teenage girl had he become that a Facebook post made him lose his fucking shit? Was it really the post though? Or just his miserable life compiling into one giant shit tornado? As if love was his only or even his biggest issue. He rolled his eyes. He needed to get his shit together and stop crying over stupid things.

He puffed out a smoke ring, letting it distract him briefly. He didn’t want to, but he pulled M’s present from his pocket. Fuck, that was such an expensive gift. M must’ve really wanted in his pants. Gavin could hardly think of a reason why. What the fuck did he have to offer? Other than trouble?? It was obvious the guy had enough of that. He shoved the watch back in his pocket. To think he’d been so giddy earlier and now he was drinking his sorrows away while smashing shit with a bat. What a plot twist. But he couldn’t really complain. It was better he was reminded before he fell head over heels for M. He stubbed out his cigarette in his other hand as he heard the back door open. _Oh boy. _

“Gavin?” Dan called from the back.

“’m not home.”

Dan’s head poked around the corner and Gavin blew him a kiss. He sighed and came over, untied boots crunching on the glass. He crouched down in front of Gavin and gave him a sad smile.

“You pissed?”

“In the British or American way?” Gavin asked, tiredly.

He sighed and reached a hand to Gavin’s shoulder, but before it could land, an alarm went off. They were on their feet in seconds, Dan having snatched the bat from the ground. Gavin’s gun was immediately leveled at the door. 

“Me or you?” Dan asked.

“Me.”

“Alright, get the fuck out,” he commanded, “Best you go up, I think.”

Gavin yanked the bottle from the bar and dumped a bit on Dan’s shirt. Dan took it and swallowed a gulp before nodding. Gavin kissed his cheek as loud banging sounded on the front door.

“Best of luck, love,” they spoke together.

“LSPD! OPEN UP!”

Gavin shook his head as he fled the room. _Don’t announce your arrival, dumbasses._ He heard Dan yelling in a slurred American accent as he slid into the office. He hopped on the file cabinet and through the ceiling as they burst through the front door. He replaced the tile quietly as he could and sprung upwards to the rafters. He took a few breaths, wobbling. He could hear distant yelling, but no gunfire or fighting. Shit he was too drunk for this right now. He opted for the safer, but more embarrassing crawl method as he scrambled across the rafters. If Dan was there he’d be teasing him so bad. 

He paused at the secret roof door, listening. _No boots on the roof._ He could hear some distant shouting, but it wasn’t from them. He heard some helicopter blades, but they seemed at a safe distance. He fumbled with his necklace, pulling the key from his shirt. God he was too drunk as he fumbled with the lock. This was exactly why the key was on a chain now.

He finally clicked the lock open and pulled it from the latch. He carefully eased it open and loosened the top board. _Last hurtle._ He pushed up on one side, releasing fresh air into the stuffy attic. _No search lights._ That meant he’d be relatively safe getting onto the roof. He pushed slowly, looking for the chopper. It was way too high to be of any real use to them. _Idiots._ He pushed further and slipped onto the roof. The night air felt great on his flushed skin and he almost wanted to pause to appreciate it. _Best not._ He slipped the board back into place and did a quick sweep of the nearby roofs. They were thankfully all empty. He was going to have to hop two to get out of their bubble. He was too fucking drunk. 

_Eh? We’ve been worse off!_ Dan would say. _Right._ Drunken escapes were his whole deal. He was actually intoxicated for most of them. Shortest hop was North. That was unfortunately out because that was the direction of the chopper. Second shortest was East.

“This stunt was performed by trained professionals,” he muttered, starting his run up, “Don’t try this shit at home, kids.”

He flew through the air, landed, and rolled. He puffed out a sigh. _One down._ Now he was going South. He took a deep breath and ran, springing off the roof towards the other. He knew as soon as his feet left the roof that he fucked up. He had two seconds to react, his hands flailing out for the edge of the roof. He wheezed with the effort of keeping himself up. _Shit shit shit shit shit-_

“Hold it! Freeze!”

_SHIT! _

“Identify yourself!”

“Eat a fucking dick!”

Gavin pulled up higher, scrambling to get over the edge of the roof.

“Identify yourself or I will shoot!”

“Why don’t you identify yourself, you fucking doughnut!” Gavin growled back.

Gavin pulled, his hips now at the edge. _Just. A. Bit. Further._ A bullet ripped through his thigh. He bit his tongue, tasting blood. He yanked himself the rest of the way, pulled his gun out and pointed it down at the alley, firing wildly before he retreated. He hobbled across the roof, gripping his thigh in one hand. _Don’t drip don’t drip don’t drip!_ He smeared a bloody handprint on one edge of the roof and limped his way to the roof access door. In a blessed stroke of luck (finally!) it was unlocked and he scrambled through. _Don’t drip don’t drip don’t drip don’t drip!_

_Apartment building?_ He passed a door with a number. _Yup._ He limped down the hallway, looking for a closet. _Ha. Getting back in the closet._ He could hear clambering on the roof. _Shit. Hurry, hurry, hurry._ A door opened. _Sorry dude, not your lucky day._ He leveled his gun at the occupant.

“Let me in,” he growled.

The man stepped aside easily and Gavin moved as fast as he could into the room. The man closed the door gently and Gavin slumped to the floor. His gun arm dropping away from the guy. 

“S-sorry,” Gavin whispered.

“It’s Los Santos, dude.”

He shrugged, yawned, and left the room, presumably to go to sleep. _It **is** Los Santos,_ Gavin agreed silently. He hissed through his teeth at the pain in his leg. _Fucking doughnut._ Gavin was going to put three in that fucking doughnut. Well, at least he didn’t feel nearly as drunk. 

He almost gasped out loud as he heard the roof door open. Boots started thumping down the corridor. Most Los Santos citizens knew not to open the door when shit was happening and no one else got curious. 

“No blood, he’s not here,” a gruff voice spoke not far from the door.

_Ha!_

“Why the hell are we looking?” One of them grumbled.

“Well, I trust you, Sarge, but shouldn’t we be interrogating the other one?” Asked a third, whiney voice.

_Oh no._

“Have either of you ever tried to make a guy that crazy talk??”

_Shit._

“Eh, enough pain makes anyone talk.”

_Fuck._

“Spoken like someone not in charge, Grif. You’re an idiot.”

Their voices faded as they went back to the roof access. _Shit._ They had Dan. And he was injured. _Okay. Deep breath. Tie off the wound, at least. Hobble off to someone with a steady hand. Break Dan out. Easy peasy._ He whipped his tie off and wrapped it around his leg. He grunted as he tied it off. _Step one complete._ _Now someone with a steady hand._ He had a few options, but his leg was making it hard to actually get anywhere. He fumbled with his phone. Someone who could get him...someone _willing_ to...He hesitated, staring at the contact. How was it that the man whose name he didn’t even know was the only one he could think of? Well, he hoped M wouldn’t mind a night call. He pressed call and waited. _Fuck._


	4. Chapter 4

“Hello?” 

Gavin blanked. What the fuck should he say??

“Hello?”

_Oh, hi, I’m a piece of ass you’ve been flirting with._

“Hello?!”

_I’m in trouble, please be my knight in shining armor._

“Ok, I’m hanging up.”

“Wait!” Gavin wheezed, “I-is this M?”

“Oh, uh, y-yeah, yes. Yes. M. Right, that’s me.”

“I-I need h-help,” Gavin gasped, “I d-didn’t know wh-who else to c-call.”

“Where are you?”

“Apar-partment b-building by bar. T-top floor.”

“Stay with me, buddy. I’m coming, okay?”

“G-Gavin,” he breathed, “M-my name’s G-Gavin.”

“Okay, Gavin, I’m on my way.”

“Y-you...n-name?”

“M-uh. Um. Mi-Michael, it’s Michael.”

“Micool, hurry. Please.”

“I am, Gav. I’ll be there soon.”

“‘M g-gonna sl-sleep.”

“Okay, take a quick nap. I’ll be there soon.”

Gavin’s hand dropped from his ear. He squeezed his hand to the wound. _What a stressful fucking day._

~~~

“That would be...Freewood,” Jack said, “Ryan, I think you’ve got an apartment there, don’t you?”

“Uhhh...”

Ryan looked away nervously. He did technically have one, but...

“Do you still have a front door key at least?” Jack pressed.

“Yes, I do,” He answered, fishing around for his keyring. 

“Okay, Michael, Geoff, you go in, Ryan and I will run distraction.”

“Alright, let’s play,” Geoff called.

“Let’s play!” Chorused from the other three.

~~~

Gavin woke to his phone ringing, followed quickly by a knocking on the door he was laying against. He moved around sluggishly, opening the door and falling through. He was so tired. Someone was picking him up. 

“Dan,” he groaned, “I fucked.”

“Uh, I’m Michael, buddy.”

“Yes. I fucked Dan.”

“Um. Okay?”

“I fucked-“

“Yeah, I got, dude!”

Gavin slumped against the angry voice. He was going to sleep again.

~

“Well, that’s just sad.”

“Shut the fuck up and drive!” Michael snapped.

“I’m sorry, that sucks,” Geoff amended as they pulled out. 

Michael’s face was red with embarrassment and his heart was twisted in disappointment. _Goddamnit. _

~~~

Gavin woke up feeling great. 

“Nice drugs,” he muttered as he sat up.

“Thanks, I made them myself.”

Gavin rubbed sleep from his eyes and looked at the bearer of the sass. M was sitting next to him, feet propped up on the bed, scrolling through his phone. Gavin slowly tried to remember all that happened. _Right. Dan._ He needed to get him. He wobbled to his feet and pulled off the shit attached to him. _Off, off!_ He struggled with the stuff, getting tangled up with it. 

“You’re actually an idiot,” Michael commented.

“Fuck you,” He muttered back, finally freeing himself, “Where is my stuff?”

Michael waved vaguely at the door, not looking up.

“Living room, I think,” he said dismissively.

Gavin bit back an angry reply.

“Did you...look through my stuff?”

“No, Jack washed your shitty clothes though.”

“They’re not shitty!” Gavin snapped.

“Whatever.”

Gavin had to physically stop himself from biting back by throwing a handover his mouth. He hobbled towards the door, but couldn’t stop himself from throwing a jab over his shoulder.

“Next time you’re trying to get in someone’s pants,” He threw at him icily, “Maybe don’t fucking insult them. Money won’t get you this piece of ass.”

He slammed the door behind him, feeling triumphant. _Fucking dick. _His triumph was short lived as he tripped over nothing and slammed into the ground. The door opened behind him before he could regain any composure. _Damnit._ Michael walked up between his legs.

“Guess I don’t need anything to get this piece of ass,” he laughed.

He slapped a palm on Gavin’s ass and laughed evilly before stepping over him. Gavin wondered if he could sink into the floor if he was still enough. _Come on, Free, get your ass up!_ Dan would say. _Right. Up._ He hauled himself up and followed the way Michael went. _Asshole._ He peeked through an open doorway to what appeared to be a living room. Handsome was in there, with a phone to his ear. Gavin ducked back. Ah, maybe he should come back later.

“I know, I know.”

Gavin shuffled backwards and bumped into someone. He looked up and gave a nervous wave to the man with the painted face. That was the one with the mask? Mask and paint. Why was that tickling the back of his mind??

“Are you going to be naked every time I see you?” He asked, glancing down.

Gavin’s face was warm.

“I-I have pants!” He protested.

“They don’t hide a lot.”

Before Gavin could sputter an embarrassed come back, a nerf dart smacked the guy in the face.

“Michael!” He growled, spinning.

Gavin looked at the culprit, who was in fact Michael. He had a wildly crazy look in his eyes and turned tail as the painted guy started after him.

“What.”

_What a bunch of weirdos._ He rolled his eyes and poked back around the corner of the living room. Handsome wasn’t talking on the phone any more, instead just staring holes through the far wall. Gavin spotted his clothes and made a beeline for them. _Okay. Get clothes on. Get Dan back._ He pulled on his trousers, trying not to think about how the hole was sewn. 

“Hey, Gavin?” The man called to him.

Gavin fumbled, almost falling.

“Y-Yes?”

“I’m Geoff.”

“Oh, uh, hi.”

Gavin resumed pulling his clothes on. He hesitated as he held the two watches he’d come with. One was super shitty. He only wore it when he was working. The other was stupid gorgeous, expensive, and exactly Gavin’s style. If he put it on though...would that be saying he accepted Michael’s advances, even with how rude he’d been? He slipped it over his wrist and clasped it. Surprisingly fit nicely. He sighed and unclasped it, slipping it in his pocket and fastening the other one on. He’d think about it after he got Dan. He slipped his gun in his waistband and started for where he thought the front door might be.

“Oh, you’ll need a ride,” Geoff called to him distractedly, “Ryan’s probably in the armory.”

Who the fuck was Ryan? Where the fuck was the armory? But the distant look in Geoff’s eyes kept Gavin quiet. He looked haunted. Gavin didn’t want to bother a haunted man. So he turned and once again went the direction Michael had disappeared towards. Perhaps he knew anything about Geoff’s cryptic instructions? He thought he could hear a scuffle and followed the sound.

“Michael! Stop it!”

“No, fuck you!”

Gavin turned into an open doorway in time to get nailed in the eye with a nerf dart.

“Oi!”

He clutched his eye as tears flowed.

“Oh, good. You made the twink cry.”

“_You_ fired the gun!”

“Yeah, at _your_ head. Take your fuckin lumps, dude.”

“Michael, you’re acting like a child.”

“You fucking cunts!” Gavin exclaimed, “Will you fucking let me out of this hellhole?! I have someone I need to save!”

He blinked through the tears, trying not to think that only some of them were natural results of the nerf dart hitting his eye. As his blurry eyes refocused, he realized they were just staring at him like he was a ghost.

“What?!” He demanded, apparently snapping them out of it.

“We want to help,” they blurted in unison.

“What?”

“We want to help,” Michael repeated, “We’ve been looking into it. We just want you to know. We want to help. So...just in case. We’re looking too.”

Gavin felt like he had skipped the second book in this insane saga. What the fuck were they on about? He rolled his eyes.

“Okay? I guess?” He muttered, “Do what you like, but if you get him killed, I’ll kill all of you. Then make clothing out of your skin.”

“Ha! You can try!” Michael challenged, “But don’t worry. We’re good at what we do.”

Gavin bent down and picked up the nerf dart that had just been in his eye. He held it up and gave them an exasperated look. _Really? Good at what you do? Cunts, all of you._


	5. Chapter 5

“So we have confirmed eyes on the facility. We know this is where he’s being held,” the woman, Jack, was explaining, pointing at a map, “These guys are loaded, but sloppy. I think they’re trying to invite a rescue.”

“They are,” Gavin confirmed, “They’re after me. Unfortunately, Dan is a bonus they were unaware of.”

“So they won’t negotiate a release then?” Jack asked.

“No, he’s also wanted,” he answered, “They just didn’t know we were together.”

His face turned red and he glanced to Michael.

“I mean, together as in working together,” he amended, “We had split up when we first got here. No one knew we were back together. A-as in w-working.”

_You are an idiot,_ he hissed viciously in his mind. 

“Alright, so no trade-off play,” Jack said, flipping through a notepad, “We could try a false surrender, if you’re up for it. We can hit at two points that way. Make a lotta noise up front, then sneak in the back.”

“Certainly they wouldn’t be expecting a surrender,” he said, “But that would make them highly suspicious. Then again...Dan’s the only one I work with regularly. They might not expect me in two places at once.”

“Hm, we need to be cautious here,” she muttered, “Like I said, they are loaded. At least twenty armed guards in tactical gear on the perimeter, another twenty that switch with them, and it appears at least another twenty inside.”

She frowned at her notepad.

“But we have no idea what the inside looks like. We can’t find any plans or blueprints or even mentions of what it’s supposed to look like.”

“Yes, they’re very secretive like that,” Gavin mumbled bitterly, “I’m surprised your government and law enforcement is allowing this.”

“Oh, they aren’t,” Michael chimed in, “Neither the LSPD or the Mayor’s office knows a damn thing. This “company” is entirely invisible. Even the nine blocks of downtown they had surrounded went completely unnoticed somehow.”

“But that _would_ explain why we can’t find anything on the building,” the painted one, Ryan reasoned, “They’re going out of their way to fly completely solo. They didn’t even bother contacting any locals. Which in turn explains why they didn’t know that both of you were at the bar.”

“Michael!” Gavin shouted suddenly, “Do you have that rich twat’s wallet and watch still?”

“Um, maybe? Let me check.”

Michael whisked away and was back with the wallet and watch in hand. He passed it to Gavin, who immediately began appraising them. The others looked at each other in confusion. 

He ran his hands over the wallet.

“Ha! Fake leather.”

_Barely even tried._ He flipped it open.

“No credit cards, only cash, in low bills. No pictures. ID?”

He pulled it free and swiped it between two of his fingers.

“Fake.”

He dropped the worthless garbage on the table and picked up the watch.

“Ha, I knew it was a Tudor! Ooo, Black Bay. Newer model, eh? Oh, really went all out at my expense. Not even 4 thou, what a joke.”

He dropped it on the pile and shook his head.

“Rich Twat was a scout,” he explained to the confused faces, “They sent him in to confirm my location. They gave him a pretty watch to entice me, but didn’t bother to follow through with the wallet. Filled with tens and twenties, no cards, and fake leather? No arrogant rich kid would be caught dead with that. They apparently have no idea my real tastes in watches though, since they used this one.”

“You don’t like silver?” Michael asked, eyeing the watch.

“Meh, I’m flashy,” he answered, grinning, “And I like things that cost more than I can steal from one person.”

Michael was grinning back at him and Gavin felt his stomach do backflips. 

“So they even sent one of their own,” Jack concluded, “Instead of asking for local information.”

“If I’d actually got them,” Gavin grumbled, throwing a sharp look at Michael, “I’d have split before they could blink.”

Michael had the decency to look a tiny bit sheepish with his wolffish grin. 

“Completely isolated also means vulnerable,” Ryan spoke up, “No backup. What we see is what we get here.”

“I think we can at least be confident in that,” Jack agreed, “But we need eyes inside. There’s no way we can be confident with what’s inside unless we’ve got someone in there.”

“I’m up for it,” Michael answered, “But we’ll have to come up with something pretty amazing.”

Jack hummed in response, thinking a moment before an evil grin curled onto her lips. Gavin almost shivered. She looked just as scary as the others. _Rule #1: Don’t underestimate these crazy people._

~~~

”Dude, I don’t make the decisions, alright?” Michael grumbled, “I just do what I’m told. Talk to my boss if you’re upset. Are you accepting the delivery or not?”

“You have to wait here,” the guard said, “Our Boss will be down in a moment.”

“I got other deliv-“

“What seems to be the problem?” A gruff voice cut through Michael’s complaints.

“Oh.”

Michael stared at the man for a moment before turning his head away nervously.

“Um. Sorry. I, Er, I’m delivering, um,” he sputtered, avoiding eye contact. 

“You’re not the usual one,” The man commented, “I think I’d remember.”

Michael blushed horribly and sheepishly looked up at the older man. The man was appraising him with his eyes. _Interested._ He turned his head and fiddled with his rainbow earring, shyly sputtering about his boss assigning him to this delivery. The man’s eyes watched his fingers toy with the earring. _Almost there._

“Um, maybe...we should call my boss in private?” He tried, a hopeful tint to his words, “Um, I mean. Maybe it’d be better if...we, uh, spoke alone?”

There was a quirk on the man’s lips, the tiniest of smirks. _Hooked._

“Yes, I think that would be best,” he answered, “Follow me to my office.”

Michael bounced happily after him, trying to look like he wasn’t excited. _Reel him in. _


	6. Chapter 6

“Fuckin asshole,” Michael rasped as he plopped down.

Ryan pushed a cup of tea and some pain medicine towards him and Gavin’s eyes followed the motion. It seemed like a practiced motion, one that had happened so often Michael didn’t even have to look at it to know it was there. How normal was it for the younger boy to come back in pain after missions? Yet Michael didn’t look shaken or angry, just vaguely annoyed. _Weird._

“So here’s what I got,” he croaked, looking up, “There’s three floors.”

He pushed the paper forward and Jack and Gavin leaned over it. Gavin’s eyes were immediately drawn the “X” on the lowest floor. _Dan._

“Your beloved is guarded by four guards,” Michael mumbled, his voice strained, “Two on an outer door and two on an inner door. As for the rest of the compound, there’s fifteen, five on each level. The sleeping quarters are on the bottom floor, basically surrounding him.”

_Beloved??_

“Yikes, that means they’re hoping the whole place will descend on us if we make it that far,” Jack mumbled.

“How many goons are we up to?” Ryan asked tiredly.

“78,” she muttered, sounding discouraged, “But if we can stick to the plan for once, we might be alright.”

“When have we ever done that?” Geoff questioned from the door, startling the other four.

“Heyo, you missed my show,” Michael whispered hoarsely.

“You seen it once, you’ve seen it a thousand times,” Geoff joked, “Hey, new blood, take a walk. Family meeting.”

“Oh, uh, okay,” Gavin mumbled, getting up.

He closed the door behind him but wavered a moment. He sorta wanted to eavesdrop. He was a tad worried they’d hate him if he tried though, so he wandered away. What was he supposed to do in a giant empty bunker? _Find drugs, alcohol, or guns, obviously._ The good news was that he had some of that on his person. He was sure he could find more of all three in the base. They were criminals after all. 

He was in a vodka mood, so he made his way to the kitchen. As he suspected, a full bar was connected through the kitchen. He whistled into the room. _Sweeping ceilings, long wooden bar, bottles and bottles of alcohol. Smelled like oak and cedar._ Had a real old-fashioned style to it. Not Gavin’s style, but impressive nonetheless. _And fully stocked,_ he thought as he made his way around the bar. He puffed out a sigh. What to drink? “Cosmopolitan” popped in his head and he shrugged his shoulders, why not? It’d been awhile since he made the stupid drink. Well, the ex that liked it was getting married, so why not drown himself in it? He whipped it up quickly, almost surprised he still remembered how to make it. The twist on this being he made it big enough to literally drown himself. 

“Cosmopolitan,” he muttered bitterly at the glass, “Such a stupid drink.”

He sipped it, feeling more annoyed than ready to destroy his body with the pink liquid. He unlocked his phone. He’d been too busy to stalk his ex and figured drinking was the best time to get furious. That was probably logical. Before he could open Facebook, something on the bar caught his eye. 

_A coaster? Nice black base with a green..._Gavin’s eyes went wide. _Fake AH??_ That’s who they were?? _Right!_ Ryan was Vagabond! He should’ve recognized the mask and the paint! _Fuckin moron!_ He traced his finger over the duck symbol. That actually made sense. They were good, powerful, and resourceful. He’d never interacted with them before the hotel room though. He’d done his best to fly under their radar on advice from locals. He’d kind of assumed they’d be crueler. They’d been almost kind to him. Michael especially...he shook his head and flipped one of the coasters around in his fingers before pocketing it. He’d think about it when he got Dan back.

His head dropped back to his phone and opened Facebook. _Notifications? Tons. Of course._ He had too many “friends”, including loads of exes which was depressing. _Like, like, like, share, like, like._ Gavin sighed, closing Facebook. _Lame._ Twitter and Instagram were the same. Snapchat was gross. _Ugh. Boring._ He slumped over the bar. Maybe they’d been done soon and they could all get smashed and fuck. As if that would make him feel better. He rolled his eyes. It never had before.

~~~

“He...didn’t sound great,” Geoff said, sighing, “Tired. Depressed. Didn’t say a single curse word. No jokes. I’m worried.”

“Did he say where he was?” Ryan asked, not containing his nervousness, “Maybe I should go track him down.”

“He’s North, that’s all I know,” Geoff answered, shrugging helplessly.

“Um, last confirmed kill was two months ago,” Jack chimed in, “That was Marcus in the Dackfort area. For all we know he could be in Los Santos.”

“Doubtful,” Michael disagreed, “We have everyone on alert for him.”

“True,” Jack conceded, “But still, we have no good clue for where he’s at.”

“Did he say anything telling?” Ryan pressed Geoff, “Anything unusual at all?”

“Other than saying basically nothing?” Geoff snorted, “Actually, he did say something weird and it sort of echoed.”

“Echoed?”

“Yeah, like he was in a bathroom or something,” he explained, “He just shouted “Let’s Play” like it was a sign off. I was just thinking it must be the stress or something, but the more I think about it, the weirder it seems.”

“He’s calling for help!” Michael exclaimed, sitting up straight, “What else did he say??”

“Uh, I recorded it,” Geoff offered, pulling his phone from his pocket, “He calls so rarely, I try to record them.”

“Michael, are you sure?” Jack questioned, a bit doubtful.

“I’m sure,” Michael answered firmly, “He’s definitely calling us to him.”

“He might be onto something,” Ryan considered, “When has he ever called from anything other than a payphone?”

“And not a single curse word or joke?” Jack added, nodding, “I think you may be right. This is starting to sound a bit suspicious.”

Geoff laid his phone down and hit the play button.


	7. Chapter 7

Gavin finally noticed Michael’s latest present way later than he should’ve. He’d been wondering how long their “family meeting” was going to take and flipped his wrist up to check his watch. _Uh. _That wasn’t his watch._ Rolex, old model, worn. An heirloom, obviously._ He must’ve stolen it off an older man. The boss guy he’d blown for the layout of the place maybe? Seemed most likely. But when the hell had he switched them?? 

Gavin patted his pockets, looking for his actual watch. He found it and quickly switched the back. He didn’t particularly want to wear the watch of the guy who’d caused Michael pain. Not to mention it was old and cheap. _Lame._ Gavin couldn’t help but smile a little though. It was still kinda sweet. Gavin’s growing collection of souvenirs in his pocket was reminding him he hadn’t been back to his flat for a full day. He wanted to shower, get fresh clothes, and drop his things off, but his place may be full of assholes now. He sighed, dropping his head to the bar. Their plan was gonna take a few days, too. _Boring._ He wanted to free Dan now and go back to his life. If he was bored, he had time to think about how miserable he was and that was never fun.

“Hey, kid?”

Geoff’s voice startled Gavin from his swimming in self-pity.

“You’re a bartender, right?” 

Gavin straightened up, raising an eyebrow. 

“Make me something that’ll keep my ghosts at bay.”

Gavin smirked. 

“You’ve come to the right boy. That’s my specialty.”

Gavin was good at choosing drinks for people. You get pretty good at it if you tend enough. And you get good at making it look impressive. He liked being good at things and he liked being noticed while he did them. He was a flashy attention whore and a regular whore, so Geoff’s eyes watching him closely certainly egged him on.

He pulled an old fashioned from their fridge and poured absinthe inside. He twirled the glass, coating the inside and dropped in some ice. Geoff watched each movement like he was viewing fine art. _Then, Cognac, bitters, and sugar, poured over ice and stirred. Dump the old fashioned before pouring the mixture through a strainer into it. Lemon peel garnish. And_

“Voila!” Gavin finished, putting the glass on a coaster in front of Geoff, “Sazerac for the haunted man.”

Geoff did not applaud like some of the idiots Gavin poured for, instead taking the drink and sipping it. A pleased smile crossed his face. _Another bullseye. _

“You’re probably the youngest bartender I’ve gotten one of these from,” the man laughed, “We may have to keep you around.”

“Would you pay me in fancy watches?” Gavin teased.

“Ha! Keep these good drinks comin’ and I’ll pay you in just about anything.”

He winked at Gavin and they shared a pleasant laugh. When had Gavin last had a conversation with an older man he wasn’t totally disgusted by?? 

“So is this what you thought you’d be doing when you were a kid?” Geoff questioned playfully.

“Probably,” Gavin answered truthfully, “This sort of thing runs in my family. What about you?”

He gave Geoff an encouraging smile.

“About the same as you, I guess,” He replied thoughtfully, “I was runnin cons from a pretty early age. Certainly my mom was good at it. We used to run together. Though she was reluctant at first.”

“Mums are like that, I suppose,” Gavin agreed, “At least mine was as well.”

“What about your partner, Dan?”

“His mum? Well, his family’s not like ours,” He answered carefully, “Military, actually. So was he, technically.”

“Technically?” Geoff prompted, intrigued.

“Well, he joined up,” Gavin explained, “Got trained in some special operations and certainly did decently as you can in the military.”

“But?”

“But he stole a lot,” Gavin went on, “Equipment, information, hearts.”

He chuckled a bit at that, looking away for a moment. 

“And we worked together,” he continued, a soft smile on his face, “By the time they’d figured out what he was up to, we’d already stolen about everything not nailed down and gotten it sold off. I did a lot of his selling and he did some smuggling for me. But it never felt like that.”

“What do you mean?”

“With me and Dan,” Gavin paused a moment, trying to think of the right words, “With us, it was like any job one of us had, the other did as well. When I sold off his goods, I was selling mine. When he smuggled my contraband, he was smuggling his. We were one unit. We worked like two halves of a whole.”

“Past tense?”

“Well, of course we’re still best friends,” Gavin replied a bit hesitantly, “But we were separated for some time. We’ve only been back together for a few months now. So things aren’t as smooth as back then.”

“Absence can certainly change things,” Geoff agreed with a shrug, “But when you’re that close, you’ll always find each other again. Family is family and even us lowlifes need family.”

They shared a chuckle and Gavin couldn’t help the soft smile on his face. 

“Is that how you feel about them?” Gavin asked, gesturing towards the door.

“Absolutely,” Geoff said, a firm sort of tone in his voice, “Every one of them I’d fight to the death for. In this world, family is everything. If I didn’t have them, what would be the point of living?”

“Alcohol,” Gavin joked.

“Fair point!” Geoff quipped back.

He raised his drink and took a gulp. Gavin laughed with him and raised his own drink. He found himself genuinely and bizarrely happy. Oddly, he felt at home in that place, laughing with this weird old man. 


	8. Chapter 8

“Was this actually necessary or did you just do this because you want in my pants??” Gavin viciously hissed at Michael.

Michael grinned, his eyes lit up with a dangerous sort of fire. Gavin decided he didn’t mind any more if it was all a ploy for Michael to get closer to him. He was perfectly content to be basically wrapped around him. Their boots hit the lift and Gavin wobbled. Their bodies were pressed together, their harnesses connected by hooks that gave them no personal space. But Gavin didn’t mind.

In fact he wanted to be closer. Suddenly there was nothing else in his mind, all he wanted was to be closer to him. He wanted everything else to fuck off. He swayed, feeling uncertain, unbalanced. Michael’s eyes were so full of fire and his lips were stretched in a smirk. Gavin swayed again and his lips landed on the smirk. The smirk melted against his lips and pushed back eagerly. 

_Ding!_

The lift door slid open and they broke apart. Ryan stood on the other side, giving them a blank stare. Gavin’s heart was thundering in his throat and he had no doubt his face was scarlet. He chanced a glance at Michael whose face was also red. He felt a warmth in his chest at Michael’s blushing face, one that caused a sweet smile on his face and a dreamy feeling in his head. Suddenly Gavin’s stomach hit the floor. _Fuck! Not again!_

“Yeah, I got them.”

Gavin jumped in surprise at Ryan’s sudden talking.

“They were banging on the elevator.”

Gavin’s face went impossibly redder as he sputtered a denial. 

“We weren’t,” Michael spoke calmly, “Anyway, hold still Gavin.”

Gavin obeyed and Michael released the hooks attaching them. Ryan stepped aside so they could hop onto more stable ground, Michael obviously more graceful than the disaster zone Gavin was. He actually tripped on his way out and smashed his face into Michael’s back, but they pretended that didn’t happen. Well, Gavin did anyway.

“Okay, the office is around that corner,” Michael said, using his “professional” voice, “Storage is just ahead on the left. Ryan.”

They shared a look and Ryan nodded. 

“Okay, get moving,” Michael muttered.

Gavin wished he could also have silent conversations. But he’d been briefed before hand, so at least he knew what was happening. Mostly. Well, at least 50%. Okay, he didn’t pay attention to the briefing. He knew he was with Ryan though, so that’s who he followed around the corner towards the office. He was only marginally disappointed he didn’t get to go with Michael. 

Once in the office, Ryan made a beeline for the computer on the huge, pretty looking desk. Gavin went around behind him to snoop into what he was doing, but Ryan didn’t seem to mind. He produced a memory stick and plugged it into the computer. Gavin was vaguely recalling something about information, but had no idea what kind. Ryan pulled up a personnel type file of a woman with a wild smile. Before Gavin could read the name, there was a shuffling sound outside the door. He jogged around the desk and pulled free his gun, listening to the noises on the other side.

“Yes, it’s through here,” a whiney voice muttered.

“You’re sure it’s safe?” A deep, British accent questioned in a tone of doubt that almost sounded threatening.

_Uh oh._

“Absolutely!” Squeaked the whiny one, “We pride ourselves in data security!”

Gavin had to hold back a snort. 

“I will be the judge of that,” the scary Brit grumbled.

Gavin’s face paled. _Fuck._

The whiney voice made some whiney complaints and the doorknob wiggled. _Fuck. _

“It’s...locked?” Whiney voice mumbled, “I was sure I left it unlocked.”

_Oh fuck!_ Gavin rushed from the door, quietly as he could. 

“Time to go,” He whispered at Ryan, “We have company.”

They quickly removed all traces of themselves as an argument started on the other side of the door. They tip-toed back to it and Gavin carefully unlocked the doorknob.

“What kind of person doesn’t carry their keys?!” Brit was demanding.

_Solid point._

“The kind who doesn’t want to get pick-pocketed!” Whiney snapped back.

_Also a fair point._ Ryan pointed towards the left of the door while he took up position on the right. Gavin nodded and Ryan held up three fingers. _Two. _

“Lets go get them before I strangle you!” Brit bit out through clenched teeth.

_Footsteps._ They were leaving. Why? The Brit had to be the worst agent in the world if he hadn’t suspected someone was inside.

“You’re no peach either,” Whiney grumbled.

They were farther away. They really were leaving? They were leaving! Gavin and Ryan shared a wide-eyed look and threw the door open. As the two swiveled around in surprise, two bullets zipped through the air, straight into their temples. 

“Shit!” Gavin hissed.

That was not according to plan! He jogged to the bodies, fumbling for what was in their hands. Sure enough, Whiney had his cellphone out, dialed to security. _Shit! Shit! _

He put the phone to his ear. Breathing, someone was listening. He pulled it away, laying his hand over the mic.

“Okay, enough of your lip, wanker,” Gavin barked out in his best impression, “Ya cheeky litt-“

Gavin ended the call. _Okay._ They probably had five minutes before the listener thought enough to get suspicious. _Time to go, time to go!_

Ryan, sharing the sentiment, was frantically hissing at him to hurry up. Gavin hesitated before pocketing the cellphone and groping around for the Brit’s phone. They had time to get rid of the tracking, if they were fast. He hoped they’d be fast as he jogged to catch up.

They opened the lift door and simultaneously checked their watches. Technically Michael had five minutes before the agreed time, but now they were working off a different time table. Distantly, the sounds of boots and shouting were clambering up the stairwell. _Shit!_ Michael came into view, thankfully, but unfortunately the boots were nearing the top of the stairs. He sprinted to them, smashed the call button and hopped the gap in one fluid, action hero move that Gavin absolutely did not get a half chub for.

“What the fuck did you guys do?!” He demanded in an angry whisper. 

He started hooking himself to Gavin, his face etched in a scowl.

“Nothing!” Gavin growled back defensively. 

Though muffled now, they could hear the shouts of the men finding the bodies. Michael threw him a “Really?” look as he tugged the line.

“Okay, almost nothing,” Gavin grumbled.

Ryan seized Gavin suddenly and pushed the memory stick in one of his more secure pockets. Gavin gave him a bewildered look.

“Just in case,” he answered, grinning.

Before Gavin could ask “of what?” Michael was zipping them back up the line. He caught a glimpse of Ryan standing to one side, gripping his firearm tightly. _Oh. In case of that. _

“Did you get it?” Michael asked through gritted teeth.

“I don’t know,” Gavin muttered, “Ryan didn’t say if he got everything.”

Michael puffed out an annoyed sigh as they reached the top. 

“Oh, of fucking _course_ not,” he grumbled as they clambered towards their exit, “Hell, that would probably require more than three fucking words and Vagabond doesn’t give a fucking shit!”

Gavin shrank away from Michael. He seemed really angry for some reason and Gavin was at least 65% sure it was his fault. Most things were. Michael grabbed his face suddenly and smashed an angry, sloppy kiss to his lips and then let him go just as quickly. He pulled away and started towards the exit. _What the fuck?_


	9. Chapter 9

“Alright, Ry said he’s on his way,” Geoff said, sitting up, “He has a couple wounds. Nose goes!”

Gavin’s face twisted in confusion as the other three touched their noses.

“What the fuck?”

“You’re dressing Ryan’s wounds, slowpoke,” Geoff answered, grinning widely, “Michael you wanna show him where to get the first aid?”

“Sure,” Michael mumbled tiredly.

He still looked vaguely angry, Gavin noticed as they headed to the med bay. He seemed more tired and anxious now. Clearly whatever he’d seen in storage had not been very fun for him. 

“Here,” he grunted, pulling Gavin from his thoughts.

He pulled open a long cabinet, revealing an insane amount of first aid kits. 

“Worst wounds or multiples at the bottom,” he explained, “Scratches at the top. Left side is gunshots, right side is non-gunshot. Individual supplies are over there.”

He gestured to the row of shorter cabinets. He pulled a kit free from somewhere in the middle and shoved it into Gavin’s hands. 

“You’ll get better at figuring out which one you need,” he assured him.

_Will I be around long enough?_ Gavin chose not to ask.

“Don’t make a mess in here,” Michael warned, “We go out of our way to keep it well stocked and organized. Can’t afford to fuck up when we already fucked up.”

They didn’t speak again as they rejoined the others. Gavin didn’t know how to feel towards him. His stupid heart fluttered like he was in love, but his brain screamed reminders that no one ever stayed with him. He didn’t want to be hurt any more. The hole in him was already big enough. If it got any bigger, he’d disappear completely.

He pushed away his thoughts as they reentered the conference room. He’d worry about it when they got Dan back. He sat quietly, worrying about how Dan was doing as he waited for Ryan to show up. He hoped he was eating alright and they hadn’t roughed him up too much. _Been through worse, haven’t I?_ Dan would assure him, grinning smugly. He always said that, even when he really hadn’t. He was always trying to make Gavin smile and laugh, especially when he was hurt or in trouble. 

“Oh god, no,” Ryan groaned from the door.

Gavin looked up, rapidly blinking away tears. 

“Why?? Why is _he_ doing it?” Ryan grumbled, as he shuffled in.

He plopped down in front of Gavin with a frustrated grunt. He’d apparently already dropped his jacket and jeans off, giving Gavin a clear view of the two major injuries. A third was in his side, but looked significantly less severe. Ryan was practically thrusting his thigh at Gavin, urging him to start there for some reason. _Patient’s choice._

“Alright, now that we’re all accounted for,” Geoff called, “Lets hear the results!”

Gavin cleaned the wound, earning a grunt from Ryan as he leaned his head back.

“I got their files,” Ryan said, his voice strained, “Clumsy here has the memory stick.”

“I gave it to Michael,” Gavin mumbled as he pulled the wound closed.

Ryan hissed at him and Gavin just rolled his eyes. _Baby._ He cleaned up the blood as Michael shuffled around behind him.

“Here.”

More shuffling as Gavin made short work of the stitches. _Five, not too bad. And not deep enough to be too much trouble._ The guy had nice thighs, Gavin thought as he finished. 

“Okay, we got them all it looks like,” Jack spoke up, sounding relieved.

Ryan turned to give Gavin access to his forearm. This one looked terrible, an awful slash. _Knife. _

“No surprise they’re connected,” Ryan grunted, “What did surprise me was that Michael had a file. A priority file.”

_Priority file?_ Did that mean he was extra notorious? Gavin hummed thoughtfully as he inspected the extent of the damage to Ryan’s forearm.

“Greyson’s connection makes sense though,” Geoff pointed out, “The facilities and men at his disposal were way too good for an independent.”

_Who was Greyson?_ Something tickled in the back of Gavin’s mind as he carefully cleaned the slash wound.

“I never heard of them,” Michael said, sounding annoyed, “But it seems smart not to reveal your boss to your captive.”

_Captive? Had Michael been held captive?_ He finished the cleaning and pulled the wound closed.

“We all have files,” Jack mumbled, “Even Ry, but no real name for him. Not even an age or birthday.”

_Huh, Vagabond was mysterious as always,_ Gavin thought as he stitched the wound on the man’s arm.

“But...the files don’t say their current location.”

_That’d be too easy._ He finished the arm and pulled up on Ryan’s shirt to get at the last wound. 

“Or if they’re captured,” Geoff commented.

_Well, that would be telling._ Ah, this one wasn’t too bad. No stitches. 

“This does though.”

Gavin jumped in surprise as Michael slammed something on the table. He twisted to see a pink knife. _What?_ He glanced at the others. They were all pale, worry etched into their faces. He figured he shouldn’t say anything and just finished Ryan’s wounds. 

“Okay, this is confirmation,” Geoff spoke quietly, “We’re running a full search and rescue. Jack, you’re sifting. Michael, you’re on personnel. Ryan, you’re on data.”

“What’s going on?” Gavin questioned.

Everyone turned to look at him with surprise. They’d forgotten he was there. This knife and this mission they were prepping had something to do with why Michael had been so angry, but Gavin was struggling to keep up.

“Gavin, what’s your boyfriend’s last name?” Jack suddenly asked.

“I, uh, don’t have one of those.”

His face was scarlet yet again as he tried his best not to glance at Michael. 

“Then the guy you’re trying to rescue is...?” Geoff pressed.

“Dan, my partner,” Gavin answered, “Partner in crime, not in life. I told you this. You guys thought he was my boyfriend this whole time?”

He was met with awkward silence.

“Um, anyway, what’s his last name?” Jack asked.

“Gruchy.”

Jack went back to her computer and typed (presumably) the name into it. She flipped the laptop around to show the screen to Gavin. Dan’s face was on a file, grimacing angrily. 

“That’s Dan,” Gavin said in surprise, “Is this connected to him?”

The members of Fake AH looked between each other nervously. 

“Gavin,” Geoff said carefully, “What do you know about RT?” 

Gavin’s face lost all color, giving him the answer to his question.


	10. Chapter 10

“Let’s play!” Geoff’s gruff voice called.

The call was immediately returned and Michael couldn’t help the grin on his face. He pulled into the delivery area. He made a show of “fixing” his hair in the rear view mirror. He jumped out with a flushed, grinning face.

“Is, um, your boss around?” Michael questioned, fluttering his eyelashes and twirling his earring in his fingers.

“Oh, um, n-no,” the guard sputtered, looking embarrassed, “He’s, um, si-uh, away. He’s away right now.”

Michael’s face fell. He dropped his hand and he looked away. 

“Oh...” he answered dejectedly, “I even prepared-“

He interrupted himself, slapping a hand over his mouth. He blushed.

“Uh, I mean, um,” he sputtered.

He looked away, looking embarrassed and shy. 

“No worries, I understand,” the guard assured him, “Y-you...would you like to, um, maybe hang out with...Er, someone else instead?”

_Ah ha. Interested._ Michael peeked up at him shyly.

“Um, depends,” he mumbled, “Would that someone be you?”

The guard blushed tomato red.

“Uh, if it was, would you say yes?” He asked, struggling to make eye contact.

Michael giggled and pressed his fingers to his lips, trying to hide an excited smile. The guard was swimming close now.

“Um, yes!” He finally answered, “But...you won’t get in trouble, right?”

He was giving wide, worried eyes filled with innocence and the guard’s face softened. _Hooked._

~~~

The guard brushed some of Michael’s hair off his forehead. He had a bit of a soft smile on his face. Finally he stood, straightened himself out, and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Michael’s eyes flicked open and he waited until he was sure the guard was around the corner. He slid from the bed and made for the dresser.

~~~

“Who has the damn key?!”

“Jeffries, I think.”

A third guard joined them, waving the keys in his hand.

“Sorry, I’ve got them.”

“Where’s Jeffries?”

“Er...he and the, uh, delivery boy were...busy.”

“Ew. What a tool.”

“He’s coming in a bit though. Said he’ll be here to unload as an apology.”

“That’s the least he could do! We’ve been waiting fifteen minutes, we’re supposed to be on break!”

“You guys go ahead, I’ll make sure Jeffries covers for you.”

“Thanks, man.”

They waved a hand before disappearing around the corner. Michael waited, glancing up and down the corridor before unlocking the van. He pulled free the three uniforms and tossed them under the blanket. Gavin emerged first, followed quickly by Ryan. Some time in the next year, Geoff finally crawled his way out of the van.

“Real smooth, El Presidente,” Michael muttered dryly at him.

Geoff gave him the finger before they made quick work of unloading the delivery. 

~

Jack’s grin was a mile wide as she drove directly towards the front gate. 

“And countdown, now!” She called before opening the driver side door.

She hopped free, rolled, and bounced quickly to her feet as the van made a beeline for the gate.

~

An explosion rocked the complex, startling its occupants. Two guards on their way to shift change stopped, turning towards the sound. Before they could fully turn around, they each received a blow to the temple that knocked them out flat. 

~

“Did it work?” Ryan questioned.

“I don’t see any guards,” Michael pointed out.

They hesitated, looking down the hall.

“Seems clear,” Ryan agreed.

~

“What the hell was that??” The guard to the left questioned.

“Beats me, we can’t exactly check it out,” the one on the right grumbled.

Their replacements appeared around the corner.

“You guys hear that boom?” One of them asked, “I was worried I was going crazy for a moment.”

“Yeah, we heard it,” Leftie confirmed, “Did you hear where it came from?”

“Sounded out front somewhere,” the new one answered with a shrug, “We didn’t want to get in trouble for not switching, so we kept this way.”

“Eh, it’s probably just Jameson shooting fireworks out his ass again,” Righty dismissed.

They all shared a hearty laugh as they switched positions. The first shift waved farewell before moving on.

~

“Jesus Christ!” Ryan wheezed, “Did you have to pulverize it??”

He waved away the dust cloud as they inspected the hole.

“Ha! No, probably not,” Michael admitted, “But I probably also didn’t have to fuck Jeffries.”

He turned his wolffish grin on Ryan and winked. Ryan swooped down to give him a quick, chaste kiss.

“So far, you’re my favorite play pal,” he laughed, “You’re pretty incredible.”

“I know!” Michael chirped back, “But let’s get moving, shall we? Still have a few objectives left.”

“Play you for it?” Ryan joked, lifting his hand.

“Rock, papers, scissors, shoot!”

“Ha! You gotta pick something other than scissors, Ry!” Michael taunted before he turned and sprinted off.

“But then how else would I let you win?” Ryan muttered, a grin on his face.

~

Gavin made quick work of the two doors as soon as the guards were around the corner. He paled at the empty room. It was a cell, but...he wasn’t there.

“Gavin...I’m sorry,” Geoff whispered in the empty room, “We never got eyes on him being transported. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Gavin dismissed tiredly, “This is what they do.”

A note was laying on the table, but Gavin really didn’t want to read it. Instead, he searched the room for signs Dan had been there. For now the question was how big was their head start?

_Walls, not marked. Table, chair, unmarked. Bed, made up with fresh sheets. Floor, unmarked. _

Gavin wiggled his way partway under the bed. He shined his phone flashlight around. _Bingo!_ In the far corner, between the minuscule space between the bolted down bed leg and the wall was a round edge. He pulled it free and slipped back out from under the bed. It was totally cool and graceful, he didn’t look like a stupid frog at all. Back on his feet, he held the found treasure the the light. It was, as he suspected, a penny. He puffed out a sigh of relief before tucking it away. The trail wasn’t cold yet. Perfect. He snatched up the note, not bothering to read the no doubt taunting words scrawled across it. He shoved it in his pocket and nodded to Geoff that he was ready. He felt sick.

~

“Uh, hi,” Michael mumbled, “You weren’t supposed to be here.”

The man looked awful. Pale, tired, weak. He was supposed to be recovering elsewhere, but he appeared to be a workaholic. Michael sighed. Why couldn’t anything go according to plan? The man made a move and Michael clicked his tongue, his gun aiming at the man’s forehead.

“Just relax, sweetheart,” Michael cooed in an overly sweet voice, “I do all the work, remember?”

~

Ryan winced as his forearm blocked the guards blow. _Shit._ The guard took notice and seized his arm, squeezing tightly. Ryan felt anger bubble up in his throat. He grabbed the man’s hand, pried it off his arm, and twisted viciously until he heard a loud snap. The man gasped, his body tried to cry out in pain, but Ryan grabbed him around the neck an squeezed until he went limp. He dropped the man to the ground, rolling his eyes. The guard had ripped at least one stitch. _Damnit._

He pushed away the thought and went back to his job. He climbed inside the van and started driving it to the meeting point.

~

Jack peered inside the giant hole, no doubt made by Michael. Seemed a bit excessive, but when did Fake AH ever do anything not excessive? She checked her watch. _Come on, guys! We don’t have time for this!_

~

“Alright?” Gavin called into the room.

“Yes, mother!” Geoff yelled back sarcastically.

Gavin flipped him the bird and rolled his eyes. He checked his watch. Geoff did know what he was doing, right?

~

Michael checked his watch.

“Goddamnit, Geoff!” He muttered under his breath. 

~

Geoff had no idea what he was doing. He fumbled with the paper Michael had given him and did his best to follow the instructions.

_Okay...clip this..._

~

“Why did we send Geoff down there?” Ryan groaned miserably.

“Because we’re idiots,” Jack answered immediately, “Wanna play for retrieval?” 

She lifted her fist. Ryan just looked at her with an exasperated face.

“We’ll wait a few more minutes,” he finally said, “Hopefully Gavin knows what he’s doing.”

~

Gavin had no idea what he was doing. But Geoff sucked enough he eventually just pushed him aside to do it himself. The instructions were not difficult. Gavin finished the job and shook his head.

“Real smooth, El Presidente,” he repeated Michael’s earlier words.

“I’m too old for shit like this,” Geoff grumbled back as they high-tailed it to the meeting point.

~

“Finally!”

Michael quickly started opening files on the computer. _Personnel, subjects, targets. Targets!_ He quickly copied the folder to the drive and then hesitated. He didn’t have a lot of time to debate, but he was fairly certain the other files could be helpful as well. _Okay, make it quick!_ He started copying more files. He was pushing his luck, he knew that.

Especially when the knife slashed through him. That was about the time he decided he was an idiot. He grunted from the pain, but grabbed the man’s hand and sent an elbow to his nose. He grabbed the knife as the guy released it in surprise, reeling from the broken nose. He put the blade in the man’s heart with an annoyed grunt. _Idiot._

He turned back to the information and quickly finished the job. He could feel the pouring of his own blood, even though a good portion of it was being soaked up by the uniform. That was definitely not good. He already felt lightheaded as he ran from the office.

~

“Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!”

Gavin frowned at them. How the hell had they all known he’d pick paper?? He glared at the three “scissors”, then turned his gaze on the owners.

“Cheaters,” he grumbled, but turned away to jog towards Michael.

He couldn’t complain too much. He did like working with Michael. 

~

Michael was fading fast. The commander asshole clearly knew how to make a person bleed. He was leaving a worse trail than the time he was bleeding from his bare foot. _Not good._ He needed to get the drive back to the others before shit hit the fan. He was stumbling, wobbling, and shaking. He had jello for legs now, there was no way in hell he was gonna make it back. _SOS_ he thought, fumbling for his phone. His phone. Where was it?? He groped in his pockets and felt like crying. He must have left it in Jeffries’ room. _Shit._ He could barely keep himself upright.

“Micool?!”

Gavin’s squawking pierced the dazed bubble he was in. He reached for the man, hoping he wouldn’t fall as he tried to grab him. Gavin appeared to be fully ready to handle it though and quickly ducked under his arm. He pressed his hand firmly to the wound and pulled Michael’s arm over his shoulders.

“Stay with me, my boy! I’ve got you!” 

“I hope so, someone has to,” Michael mumbled incoherently. 

Gavin muttered reassurances as they hobbled their way to the meeting point. A second after they came into view, Ryan was there. He swept Michael up into his arms and the three hurried to the van. Just as Gavin and Geoff climbed in, a loud screaming alarm went off.

“Time to go!” Jack hollered, flooring the gas. 

Geoff let out a string of curses as the door slammed against his hands. It was not his day.

“Gavin, help me, we need to close his wound before he loses any more blood.”

Gavin nodded at Ryan, though he felt sick as they pushed the fabric of Michael’s uniform out of the way. _Oh dear._ That was really bad. Michael winced at every bump the van made and Gavin didn’t blame him. Ryan was opening a first aid kit and Gavin had to wonder how he could possibly help. Ryan was pulling the wound together, using temporary bandages that looked like they’d rip at the slightest motion.

“Ryan,” Michael grunted, “Do it, I...don’t...”

“I understand,” Ryan answered quietly.

He pulled out a lighter and a knife and Gavin thought he may vomit directly onto Michael. Michael curled up, fitting between the two of them rather easily. Was he always this small? Gavin wondered, or did he just look small because he was injured? Understanding his role now, Gavin looped one arm under Michael’s and squeezed his chest, trapping Michael against him. He used the other to hold one of his wrists tightly while the other arm was squeezed between his knees. Gavin nodded the go ahead at Ryan and held Michael tightly. Michael was puffing out anxious breaths as he waited.

Gavin’s eyes couldn’t help but water as Michael shrieked in pain. He whispered assurances at him and held him still as he struggled against him. Ryan was silent, blank-faced, and efficient. Gavin had a surge of affection for him as he watched him seal Michael’s wound. He was moving quickly, but carefully, ensuring they wouldn’t have to do it again. He was calm and quiet, quick and precise. Gavin trusted him completely, which terrified him. He didn’t _want_ to trust the guy everyone thought was psycho, but he did. Seeing that it was him fixing Michael’s wound made it easier to believe Michael would be alright. 

He really, really hoped he would be. 

~~~

“Just give us the damn name!”

_Smack. _

“Fuck you, dude.”

_Smack._

“Give us the name, Narvaez!”

_Smack._

“Okay, okay!” He choked, “I’ll give you the name!”

He took a deep breath around the blood in his mouth.

“It’s Joe.”

“Joe? Joe what?”

“Joe mama.”

_Smack, smack smack!_

_You know, it’s easier to think of a name if I don’t have brain damage,_ Ray thought. How long had they been at it? _Switch it up, amateur._

“Excuse me?”

Someone was poking their head through the door.

“Don’t worry you’re only interrupting my torture,” Ray mumbled at the intruder. 

That earned him a back hand as the so called interrogator walked over to speak with the newcomer. Wow, Ray didn’t think their hits could get any lighter, but behold, a miracle of mediocrity! Oh, the people were whispering. Shouldn’t they know he could read lips? He focused in on their mouths, struggling without his glasses.

_It’s Jones. He was severely injured. They did escape, but the wound could prove fatal. The director suggested you use it as leverage._

_Alright, I’ll see what I can do. Anything else?_

_The Golden Boy is confirmed as one of their own now._

_Excellent. Thanks for the intel._

The intruder spared a disgusted glance at Ray before they left. Ryan stuck his tongue out at them. His interrogator rejoined him, looking a bit smug. _Idiot._

“Well, Narvaez, it seems you were replaced already!” They exclaimed cheerfully, “That was a bit quick, wasn’t it?”

“No, it’s been two years,” Ray pointed out, “That’s not quick at all.”

_Thump! _

The blow to the stomach knocked the air out of him. He wheezed. There we go! Now things could get fun!

“Smartass,” they spat at him, “Either way, you’ve been replaced.”

“Not likely,” he gasped out, “I can already tell you I’m better looking. And my ass is-“

_Thump, crack!_

_Oops._ That was a rib. Ray quelled the giggled in his throat.

“In addition to being your replacement,” they went on, “They may very well be the cause of death for Michael Jones.”

Ray snorted. 

“Unlikely, have you seen the dude?” He grunted through gritted teeth, “Michael has a fire that could turn you to ash with just one look.”

_Thump!_

Well, that was that rib disintegrated. 

“Narvaez, accept the facts. You were replaced by Golden Boy who lead your beloved to death.”

“Beloved?” He mumbled, “I dunno about that, but you’re forgetting something.”

The interrogator leaned in with a sneer.

“And what’s that?”

“Rule #1.”

“Hmph, what’s rule-“

They were interrupted by Ray smashing his head against their face. They reeled back at the broken nose and Ray wrapped his legs around them. He flipped, sending the interrogator to the floor and sending the back of his chair into his throat, crushing his windpipe. He dropped the unlock cuffs and rolled. He snagged the taser on the man’s hip and pointed it at the door.

“Don’t underestimate Fake AH,” he answered breathlessly.

He laughed as he tried to catch his breath and grinned widely at the interrogator.

“That was a pretty good action hero line, don’t you think?” He asked.

The interrogator gurgled in response. Ray pushed against the chair until the man no longer made noises. 

“Alright, who’s next?” He called to the security camera watching him.

He flashed an evil grin and wiggled his fingers. _Let’s play!_


End file.
